simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Medelune
Pogadaj ze mną.<3 Tylko podpisz się.xD Podpis Widzę, że podpisujesz się tradycyjnie. Chcę Ci zaproponować podpis - wstawiasz cztery tyldy (~) i masz z głowy, a przy okazji jest link do Twojej strony. Jeśli chcesz, możesz dodać szablon swojego podpisu i tam dodać serduszka i co jeszcze chcesz. Proponuję poszukać pomocy tu: Nonsensopedia:Pomoc:Podpis użytkownika 07:44, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Pomoc Aby dodać kolory, powinnaś przerobić swój szablon - masz "tradycyjny" HTML, zamiast normalnego MediaWiki, jednak nie jest to konieczne. Co do kolorów: wystarczy wstawić znacznik , a tam, gdzie kończy się dana kolorystyka - . PS Kolor wpisujemy po angielsku, np. green, blue, itd. Aby dać "dokładniejszy", musisz znaleźć go w Paincie, w Kolorach Niestandardowych znaleźć określające go cyfry i w Kalkulatorze przerobić z dziesiętnego na szesnastkowy, po czym wpisać go po znaku #. (Np ). Pozdrawiam, Nieźle! Widzę, że sama zrobiłaś, tylko zastanawia mnie jak (mam nadzieję, że nie kopiowałaś). Wieża Oczywiście, chcesz to możesz użyć tych cegiełek. Oj, Medeline, Medeline, Medeline... thumb|right|350px|Taka jest teraz mina Admina Trzeba przyznać, że z tymi kategoriami to "trochę" przegięłaś i przy okazji zdenerwowałaś (patrz obrazek). Ale po kolei, powiem Ci co powinnaś w sobie zmienić: *... nadmiar emikton bywa denerwujący. Historie graczy to nie artykuły i nie trzeba aż tak bardzo się tam starać, jednak wstawianie co chwila buźki to przesada; *... to samo się tyczy "XD", którego też używasz w nadmiarze; *... nie znaczy to, że nie można ich używać - jasne, że można, ale w umiarze (tylko nie w artykułach!); *... nie ma sensu wstawiać kilku liter, np. "Simsyyyy" zamiast "Simsy", "baaardzo" zamiast "bardzo", itd; *... ogólnie, staraj się unikać języka "pokemoniastego" (np. "komcie" zamiast "komentarze", itd); *... piszesz wszędzie pochylonym tekstem. Po co? To lekko bez sensu. Ktoś z zewnątrz może uznać to za tandetne wyróżnianie się. To źle; *... pisz słowa w całości - np. piszesz "tera" zamiast "teraz"; *... co do oznak: każdy lubi je pozdobywać, jednak trzeba widzieć margines błędu. I uwierz mi, ich liczba nie ma żadnego wpływu na głosowanie na Admina; *... ortografia: dobrze, że starasz używasz trybu źródłowego. Jednak, są rzeczy, których komputer za Ciebie nie poprawi - tutaj wskażę na interpunkcję, bo masz dziwny zwyczaj wstawiania przed wykrzyknikiem i znakiem zapytania kropek (przykład: ..!) oraz ogólnie kończenia zdania wieloma kropkami. Dobrze by było, gdybyś unikała takich błędów; *... ogólnie, radziłabym Ci nie robić zbyt dużych, bezsensownych przestrzeni nie zajmowanych żadnym tekstem, albo zajętych w nieznacznym stopniu; *... i pamiętaj - odpisuj na stronie dyskusji użytkownika; *... co do Twojego bloga: czytałam tę notkę i komentarz i muszę przyznać, że źle przetłumaczyłaś. Są lekko denerwujące określenia w stylu "vampy", czy czcionka - mała i trudna do odczytania, przeszkadza też formatowanie. Poza tym, było by dobrze, gdybyś wstawiła zdjęcia swojego własnego autorstwa, nie tylko z Simspedii; ale ogólnie blog nie jest zły, tylko musisz nad nim popracować i będzie OK; pamiętaj tylko, że nie możesz o nim bez przerwy mówić - to nie jest miejsce na reklamowanie (ale gdzie-nie-gdzie możesz o nim napisać :D); *... co do Ciebie (bo prosiłaś o skrytykowanie Cię): nie, nie jesteś durna, tylko Twoje niektóre zachowania bywają ekhem... z lekka infantylne. To, co w Tobie przeszkadza wypisałam powyżej, ale nie myśl, że masz same wady, bo masz dużo zalet - jesteś otwartą sympatyczną dziewczyną i umiesz przyznać się do błędu (a przynajmniej takie odnoszę wrażenie, a to ono jest najważniejsze ;), musisz po prostu nad sobą popracować, a będziesz naprawdę fajną i sensowną edytorką :-). Pozdrawiam i powtarzam - nie jesteś durna, ;-) Jasne, możesz poprawiać artykuły. Tylko proszę - nie dawaj tam przechylonej czcionki, a jak piszesz o grze - stosuj pełną nazwę (tzn nie "Sims2", tylko "The Sims 2", itd). Co do przechylonej czcionki ...!, amen.XD, i tak dalej - możesz to stosować do oporu na swojej stronie, blogu, itd, unikaj tylko umieszczania tego artykułach i dyskusjach, a wstawiaj jak najmniej w Historiach graczy i teoriach. OK? Proszę. Co do bloga - aktualnie piszę z telefonu, ostatni raz widziałam Twój blog na komputerze z tydzień temu, zobaczę w weekend (teraz trochę trudno). A notkę widziałam przed usunięciem i komentarz był dużo za ostry, ale nie bierz tego do serca - ktoś może chciał Ci zwrócić uwagę, ale potem go poniosło (ludzie się często wyżywają) =D Ale nie martw się, sprawdzałam i już notki nie było ;) Pozdrawiam, PS Tak, lubię Avatara ;) Mój ulubiony film Zmierzch czytałam, ale nigdy nie oglądałam (tylko 1szą część) i też to była jedna z moich ulubionych książek. :D Re:Dziwne coś Rzeczywiście dziwne :/ Ale już usunęłam ;) Chociaż zastanawia mnie, po co podawać swoje dane na Simspedii. Ech... PS Prosiłam Cię o coś ._. Tak, chodziło o czcionkę :-) A wkład widziałam, widziałam :) Heh, siedziałam na podłodze (I <3 my phone) ale gdybym siedziała na krześle to bym z niego spadła :D Bardzo fajna ta Twoja teoria, tylko trochę głupio podawać hasło. A może to inaczej? Może ta osoba myślała, że musi tam podać do działania konta? Albo ktoś odgadł czyjeś hasło i tu wrzucił ;) PS Mogę mieć małą sugestię co do Twojego podpisu? Zalinkowałaś do strony użytkownika i dyskusji, ale element na dyskusję (li) to trochę mało i nie jest to wygodne. Mogłabyś lekko zmienić i dodać do tego "e" z elementu "Mede". To jak będzie? Hmmm... Tylko chyba nie przekopiowałaś zawartości szablonu, tylko dałaś link do niego? (wstawiasz w stronie Użytkownik:Medeline/podpis). A co do poradnika... Co, wolisz, żeby go "wysuszyć"? Na początku jak pisałam, był nieznośny i chciałam go umilić. Galeria Ok, zrobię to. Pozdrawiam 06:30, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co dziękować. Tylko sorry, że nie wstawiłam wszystkich, bo nie znalazłam nazwy pozostałych. W pokazie slajdów nie pokazało mi nazwy, a w Obserwowanych nie mogłam znaleźć. W razie czego dodam więcej. Pozdrawiam 17:06, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Hej, Maddie, zauważyłam, że źle wykonałaś podpis - pisałam Ci o tym, ale chyba nie do końca zrozumiałaś, o co mi chodziło, więc go poprawiłam. Nie masz mi tego za złe? PS Pytałaś o konto na thesims3.com. Tak mam je (tutaj) Konto na thesims3com. Dzięki za zaproszenie :D Ogólnie, stronką się zajmę jutro, teraz mam tylko Internet w telefonie, a ich strona nie ma wersji mobilnej (chamstwo, nie?). Tak BTW miałam się własnie zająć tym kontem, ale ostatnio mam focha na EA (wyjaśni Ci to moja ostatnia notka na blogu). 13:07, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Tak, też momentami naprawdę mam wrażenie, że oni te błędy specjalnie robią. Jednak, tutaj to kwestia tłumaczy - tutaj także przetłumaczono okno kodów kody (oczywiście oprócz help), więc błędy też mogli tłumaczyć. Co do mojego błędu - nie wiem, czy oni wiedzą o jego istnieniu. Ale wiesz, tego nie da się naprawić - nic. I może bym przeżyła, ale grałam TYLKO JEDNĄ RODZINĄ i jestem z nią bardzo zżyta - albo gram tą rodziną, albo żadną. Nie wiem, jakie Ty masz błędy, ale na pewno nie są takie wkucenzurające jak ten. 14:05, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Kobieto - ja miałam system reinstalowany. Świeży Windows, świeże Simsy, tylko save ten sam. To nic nie dało. Polecę chyba z pyskówą do biura EA. -_- 14:22, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Padłam przy tym tekście o ACTA =) Co do programowania Simsów - fajne marzenie, tylko musisz przed tym skończyć informatykę (sama bym chciała), a na informatyce jest fizyka Poza tym... nie wiem, czy jeden porządny informatyk by ogarnął te Simsy. One są już takie, musiałabyś chyba być jednym z głównych programistów w siedzibie EA w Dolinie Krzemowej. Moim marzeniem jest, żeby zostać informatykiem i pracować w Dolinie Krzemowej w Apple ;) więc wiesz. Sama chce się wziąć za programowanie. Kiedy to zrobię. napiszę moda, żeby błędów nie było ;) 15:00, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Co Ty, ja programować nie umiem (JESZCZE!) Ale mam znajomego informatyka, może spojrzy i coś poradzi :) Z informatyki ja też miałam zawsze 6, dopiero teraz mam 5. Ale nie było z czego postawić, bo nie było żadnych sprawdzianów. 15:49, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Wydaje mi się, że do tworzenia modów trzeba znać C++, albo Pythona (albo Pascala? nie jestem pewna). Jakby co, zawsze można zaspamować EA z informacjami o błędach (spamujemy?) 17:36, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie no, żart :D Mody... hmmm, robienie ich może być ciekawe. Przydałby się jakiś kurs. Co do tej lalki... Moim skromnym (HA HA HA) zdaniem jest straszna, brrr. Nawet ma taki wygląd 19:12, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Brrr... A dla mnie ona ma taki wygląd "wirusowy", ale cóż - jestem komputerowcem i wszędzie widzę zagrożenia :D Co do spamowania, nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie - zwróć uwagę, że tam trzeba podać imię i nazwisko -_- więc wiesz. Już przyjęłam zaproszenie, dzięki ;-) fajną masz tę stronę. Co do modów - jak coś będziesz miała, to daj znać :D Jeszcze nie pisałam :> Ja to po prostu :D A avatar... chyba sobie tam będę musiała jakiegoś zrobić. Niestety, w wyniku ekhem... pewnej sytuacji, mama Internet tylko do 12 na komputerze (kochany tata kupił taką umowę -.-) i zostaje mi telefon. Ech.. Co do lalki.. masz jakiś program sprawdzający takie świństwa? 10:39, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Konto już mam, o ile dobrze pamiętam to "sandrunius" (nie pytaj). Mody... Fajnie by było potworzyć, ogarnę to w weekend, kiedy będę mieć czas. Dasz linka do moda z pozami i pistoletem? 19:11, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) No tak, potworzyć fajnie :) A angielski też nieźle ogarniam, więc nie powinno być (zbyt dużego) problemu. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, jestem z tych ambitniejszych i "tutorial for beginner" mi nie wystarczy... 16:49, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Karta odpada, nigdy mi tak nie robiła i jest naprawdę mocna (jak na AGP -_-). Ale spoko, pokombinuję i może coś wymyślę. A, i próbowałam tym sposobem o którym mówiłaś i też nic :/ Co do modów: jestem lekko zajęta i mam słaby dostęp do komputera, jak już to weekend, ech :| A tak z innej beczki: pisałaś o zdobyciu pierwszych Simsów. Jestem w posiadaniu instalatora i jeśli chcesz, wyślę Ci to mailem, tylko: a) to są duże pliki (3 x 700 mb) i nie wiem, czy ile Twój komputer by to ściągał i czy da się mailem wysłać - jakby co, można w kawałeczkach (podzielone pliki) i złożysz to u siebie; b) uda mi się to wysłać, ale może być to dopiero koniec tygodnia, ale wiem, że muszę się streszczać (ACTA paczy patrzy. To jak będzie? 21:13, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) Cóż... Onet daje maksymalny rozmiar załączników do 50 MB... Mój komputer ładnie podzielił, więc pliki już mam. Teraz spróbuję Ci wysłać pierwszą 16tkę, a odpowiednim programem (też Ci go podeślę) złączysz pliki. Tylko pamiętaj - pobierz je w jedno miejsce. PS Jeśli masz powolne łącze, pliki mogą się długo ściągać. Jakby co, możesz zostawić komputer na noc. 23:34, lut 8, 2012 (UTC) DOPISKA No niestety, ja mam dość wolny upload i chyba trochę zejdzie się na tym wysyłaniu. Na razie spróbuję Ci wysłać pierwszą część (albo skołować sobie szybsze łącze). Simsy Hej. Ostatnio nie miałam czasu, więc napiszę dopiero teraz. Sprawdziłam jak to jest z tym wysyłaniem i okazuje się, że to nie jest takie łatwe. Mam dość wolne łącze - długo wysyła, a do tego gdyby to wysyłać, wyszłoby około 45 wiadomości. Jako, że mam lagi, mogę Ci zaproponować link do strony, z której możesz ściągnąć The Sims - wystarczy kliknąć tu: http://chomikuj.pl/magin_stange/sims+8+in+1 Jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie korzystałaś z Chomikuj, napisz - wyjaśnię Ci o co chodzi. Przepraszam, że nie mogę tego wysłać, ale to wina bardzo wolnego łącza i ograniczeń Onetu. Chyba, że byś poczekała, jak dorwę się do jakiegoś szybszego łącza (może jutro mi się uda kogoś poprosić o wysłanie), wtedy nie musisz na razie ściągać z linku wyżej. 08:19, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) No to OK, poczekamy. PS Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że trochę przesadziłaś z rozmiarem podpisu. Jest troszeczkę za duży. 10:13, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Simspedia w telefonie Hej. Widziałam na mojej stronie dyskusji pytanie o Simspedię w telefonie. Niestety, nie do końca wiem, kto to napisał, ale po stylu pisma i historii edycji zdaje mi się, że to Ty. Jakby co, aby korzystać z Simspedii, trzeba mieć Internet w telefonie. Wystarczy znać adres (pl.sims.wikia.com) i można już wbijać. Tylko uwaga! Widok mobilny jest bardzo niewygodny. Możesz klikać "Full site" z dołu strony, aby telefon wczytał pełnowymiarową Simspedię. Możesz też zrobić inny numer: jak chcesz coś zedytować, możesz wbić. pl.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=''(nazwa strony)&action=edit Może wyglądać na trudne, ale tak naprawdę to kaszka z mleczkiem. Portery opisywałam na dyskusji Obcego Technika, zobacz sobie (sorry, że tak, ale jestem zajęta). Co do szablonów, to wciąż z nimi walczę, z tym, że teraz mam mało czasu. 07:23, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) MH własne postacie to że robimy własne postacie Monster higha. Lunavampirek15 16:38, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Zajrzałam ostatnio na Twojego bloga :D Fajnie, że wspomniałaś o mnie w tej notce :) No tak, masz też rację co do Simów z 2 i 3. Nie będziesz mieć mi za złe, jak rozwinę tę myśl na swoim blogu? Co do portretów: hmm, u mnie tak jest. Sprawdzę jeszcze. I szablonów: radzę spojrzeć tutaj: Szablon:Sim. Właśnie trzeba z tym powalczyć. Pozdrawiam, zabiegana 18:10, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Medeline! Jak udało ci się napisać na twojej stronie użytkownika taki tekst, jakbys pisała to ręcznie? Kkaass Już się podpisałam. Ok? Ja robię na paintcie, niektórzy rysują, i tak opisujemy :) MH leci tylko na YT, ale odcinki specjalne puszczają na nickelodeon w angli :( Lunavampirek15 19:35, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Walka z szablonami trwa, tutaj dziękuję za pomoc użytkownikowi Sara124. A Angolom szczęka nie odpadnie, bo to ich szablony :D 07:40, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Ech, dawno mnie nie było... Po kolei. Dokonujemy tworzenia szablonów według Sims Wiki, w sumie mam zamiar je od nich pokopiować. Popatrz tam może, bo chcę, żeby było takie samo. Co do tych obrazków - jakie masz pomysły? Dobrze by było, gdybyś pokazała jakiś przykład. A tu masz parę linków: Nasze szablony (w edycji) Szablon:Sim Szablon:Simbio1 Szablon:Simbio2 Szablon:Simbio3 A tu do Amerykańców i Anglików: Szablon:Sim Szablon:Simbio1 Szablon:Simbio2 Szablon:Simbio3 09:00, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) PS Z tego co mi się zdaje, jesteś bardziej obczajona z thesims3.com. Ostatnio zarejestrowałam Wymarzone Podróże i powinnam dostać SimPoints, ale nie dostałam. Nie wiesz, co z tym zrobić? 09:41, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Kalient Medeline! W komentarzu do Agatamir2002/Rodzina Kaliente napisałas o ubraniach i fryzurach z internetu. Mam TS2 i wszystkie dodatki. Daj linki do stron, z których mogę pobrać ciuchy i włosy (i napisz jak je pobraćdać je do gry. ':-)Kkaass<3' Z tymi szablonami to udręczenie, eh... jakoś siły nie mam, chyba dopiero się za nie wezmę w jakieś ferie czy inne wakacje... Spoko, na Twoje propozycje poczekam, ale wydaje mi się, że najlepsze będą obrazki z The Sims Wiki. A tak na inny temat: nie wiesz, gdzie na thesims3.com można napisać do EA? Mam zamiar im opisać mój error w grze, może nie uda się naprawić, ale przynajmniej unikną takich błędów na przyszłość (jak im się będzie chciało -.-) Pozdrawiam, 10:14, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) PS Też znam ból wolnego Internetu, nie jesteś sama :D Niestety, nie mogę za bardzo pomóc Niemcom na ich wiki o Simsach. Wprawdzie jesteśmy ich przyjaciółmi, ale tego języka uczę się od kilku miesięcy. Znam tylko trochę- większość słowek i zwrotów to z gwary pamiętam. A to zdjęcie Belli Ćwir dałam dlatego,że ci Niemcy nie posiadający dwójki wiedzieli, jak wygląda. --Albina von roth 18:42, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Co do Pomocy: już nie ważne, znalazłam stary save, i teraz nim gram w Sunset Valley (gdzie znalazłam Jednorożca). Chociaż jeden mi się zepsuł (magiczne moce nie chciały wrócić) i musiałam sobie skołować nowego. Ech. Co do obrazków: jasne, możesz je pododawać, tylko przeraża mnie, bo nie mam w ogóle pojęcia, jak zrobić, żeby chciały być elementen szablonu. Dobrze by było napisać do naszych angielskich kumpli i ich to spytać, jak zrobić, żeby te obrazki chciały wskakiwać w szablony. Co do innych szablonów: używając importu/exportu próbowałam je dodać i nic nie wyszło. Może Tobie się uda :/ A co do portretów: to było w Rufio, ale jak założyłam nowy save to też zniknęło -.- i teraz nie ma. Nie wiem, nie wiem, o co chodzi tym Simsom. (A ten save to była dla mnie duża strata, bo miałam w nim całe swoje miasto z podotoczeniami, ale genialny Windows nie skopiował do końca plików i gra głupiała. Brawo Microsoft) -_- Dobra, to popatrz z tymi szablonami proszę, bo bardzo by się przydało. PS Jeszcze do EA: ale możesz im napisać o tym problemie, może wydadzą patcha, który to kiedyś naprawi. Bo jak drugi raz stracę tę rodzinę to się cenzura, chociaż teraz poszłam po rozum do głowy i kopiuję te save w inne miejsce jako kopię bezpieczeństwa (te backup'y Simsów są do niczego). Pozdrawiam, 09:38, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) Obrazki są naprawdę świetne! :D dużo lepsze niż kiedykolwiek. Byłabym Ci wdzięczna, gdybyś też zajęła się tymi "innymi" szablonami, np. tymi od ras czy otoczeń. Warto też zorientować się, jak zrobić, żeby te szablony Sim, itd chciały działać. Co do EA: nawet nie musiałam tłumaczyć, ale to naprawdę świństwo. Oni tak naprawdę mają polskie oddziały i mogliby Ci pomóc, ale to jest inna wersja "zadzwonimy do pani". Ja na Twoim miejscu wysłałabym im po angielsku - tak dla satysfakcji, że nie będą mieli spokoju. Co do mojego błędu, już nieaktualne. Gram na starszej wersji tego save'u i już dużo osiągnęłam (np. stworzyłam metro w Sunset Valley). Ale jakby co, to błąd był taki, że nie było widać postaci. Pozdrawiam, 09:27, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) Trochę się już nazbierało, heh: # Szablony: najlepiej byłoby je skopiować z Sims Wiki, np te od otoczeń. Znasz się chyba na HTMLu, więc może obczaisz, gdzie jest błąd. Aby skopiować z Sims Wiki, wpisz tam (w pasku przeglądarki, po "/wiki/) "Special:Export", a aby wrzucić tu, użyj Importu. Te nowe obrazki są serio super. # EA: ech, rzeczywiście są okropni. Możesz poszukać ich oficjalnego '''polskiego' maila i wysłać zażalenie. :D # Co do modów: wszystko, czego używam, to co najwyżej fryzury, ubrania, meble, ściany i podłogi (czyli tylko przedmioty i recolory) oraz stary, poczciwy dobry InSIMenator (no i boolProp, ale chyba się nie liczy - bawiłaś się nim już?). Pozy natomiast masz w The Sims 2 Podróże, więc nie jest tak źle. A na te downloadsy to ja naprawdę uważam, ściągam tylko wiarygodne efekty z MTS i nic więcej. Zresztą, nauczyłam się po trójce: ściągnęłam moda na szybszą naukę umiejętności i co? Moja Simka straciła wszystkie umiejętności -.-' i nie mogła się uczyć nowych. I po wywaleniu moda było to samo!!! Ale na szczęście miałam kopię tego save'u i nic nie straciłam. I na szczęściem znalazłam mod na umiejętności, których można się uczyć z książki (czyli zostaje tylko fotografia, sport, wędkarstwo, pisanie i rzeźbiarstwo). # Co do reszty obrazków: te że wysportowany, kolor włosów, cechy itd., można by było wrzucić do tych szablonów Sim. Mogłabyś to zrobić? # Uaktualnienia obrazków: o co Ci chodzi? Nie do końca rozumiem. # I na inny temat: fajną masz tę nową stroną użytkownika, tylko napisałaś z błędem: nie łonczyć, tylko łączyć. I po co dałaś tam tyle iksów? Ale ogólnie stronka fajna ;D Pozdrawiam, 17:24, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... chwilowo mam komputerus niedostępnus i tych szablonów nie obczaję (ale dobrze, że mam w ogóle Simspedię - kochany ten mój telefon <3) i raczej nie zobaczę, co jest nie ten teges. Mody... hmm. Proponuję wgrać tylko te najpotrzebniejsze. Ja osobiście polecam InSIMenator - dzięki niemu można zajść w ciążę z Panią Zadecką! A jakby co, to moda zawsze możesz mi podesłać i spojrzę na niego :D Co do EA: właśnie, miej ich gdzieś, u mnie mają wielki - za to, co robią z Simsami - The Sims 3 to sama w sobie supergra, tylko to ich niedopracowanie psuje całą frajdę. Przy EA RDA z Avatara to pikuś (ech, a ja ciągle o jednym, ale każdy ma jakąś swoją manię, nie?) A tak na inny temat: z tym eksportem to serio lipa, ja próbowałam, ale oczywiście d..., coś pokręciłam (cała ja -.-). I wiesz, myślałam sobie, że jakbyś trochę popracowała nad ort (wiem, uwzięłam się) i zmienić trochę styl wypowiedzi (na oficjalnych dyskusjach, na forum i tych "prywatnych" jak te nasze już nie), to byś mogła Adminką zostać, bo w sumie, spełniasz wszystkie wymagania, a poza tym, jesteś jedyną osobą, której można powierzyć szablony (ja mam czas tylko w weekendy -.-). To co Ty na to? 15:34, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) PS Sorry za błędy, czy byki językowe, ale piszę z telefonu. Mody.. Heh. Nie wiem, jakie masz te mody, ale miło by było, gdybyś podesłała. I jakieś fryzury / ubrania, bo jeszcze żadnych nie mam (ale mam zamiar niedługo zdobyć). Co do downloadsów: mówiłaś o trójce? Bo wiesz, nie do końca wiem, czy i jakie masz obiekty ze Store (ja ich trochę mam z Chomikuj - wrzucasz w Downloads, odpalasz Program startowy gry The Sims 3 {EA to jednak ma pomysły}, klikasz dany pakiet i Instaluj). Co do historii z boolPropem - jasne, dawaj, uwielbiam takie historie ;) SimPE: ma inne zastosowanie, to bardziej zabawka początkującego hakera, ale - ja mam po polsku i chcesz, to Ci podeślę. Tylko go tak serio ogarniam, masz jakiś poradnik? A EA - no po prostu zUo. Ale fajne gry robi :) Co do admiństwa - mamy czterech z sześciu adminów nie aktywnych, masakra jakaś X.X w sumie ja to bardziej weekendowa, mało się tu dzieje :| nie ma nawet czym adminować, a ja mam takie coś: najpierw szablony -> potem tłumaczenie na maksa z Sims Wiki, żeby się potem nie bawić w podmienianie szablonów -.- ale jak się biorę za szablony, to mi się odechciewa -.-.- A poza tym, Twój styl (patrząc na innych ekhem... chętnych do Adminów) serio nie jest zły :) no i widać, że się bardzo zmieniłaś i dużo pracy włożyłaś w poprawienie się. Jedynym argumentem przeciwko Tobie byłaby ortografia, ale teraz już się poprawiłaś :) i myślę, że warto dać Ci szansę. Poczekaj, założę głosowanie. Masz mój głos, Exe może się da przekonać (jak się początkowo nie zgodzi, ale wątpię), a reszta Adminów jest nieaktywna. Więc spoko, masz duże szanse ;) 17:51, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Downloads... w dwójce, jak już mówiłam mam mało (ale dziś trochę wgram!), trochę Twoich downloadów by mi się przydało. Ja jak coś będę miała, to Ci prześlę, ale na razie mam tylko skiny na hienę + InSIMenator. Chcesz to Ci wyślę. No i SimPE. Co do Store: duże to to jest, z Chomikuj tak łatwo nie ściągniesz, będziesz musiała zapłacić :/ może uda mi się skompresować, a potem wysłać ;) mam nawet Krowokwiata. tylko tutaj straaasznie długo głodnieje, tydzień -_- Ale chcesz, to Ci moje downloads z trójki wysłać. A tak na inny temat: masz już Jednorożca w The Sims 3? 14:36, lut 29, 2012 (UTC) Co do boolProp'a : hmmm, ja raz układem boolProp + InSIMenator przywróciłam naszą Bellę i nic się nie stało. Z tego, co mi się zdaje, sam boolProp gry nie psuje, tylko złe jego używanie. Chociaż ja nim się bawię i jest OK ;) bo sam w sobie się przydaje do podwyższania pragnień. Głosowanie... hmmm. skrobnę do Exe, jeśli też się zgodzi, to raczej nie będzie przeszkód (ciekawostka: dałam głosowanie na tyle, ile trwa głosowanie na ANM {tak BTW, czemu nie bierzesz udziału w głosowaniach?}, i co? Głosowanie kończy się w moje urodziny!) i adminką zostaniesz.